El Verano no es siempre Juegos y Diversión
by Bell Star
Summary: El Verano siempre suele ser divertido, Fútbol, no hay deberes, mucho calor... Sin embargo este año será diferente. Después de que esos Soc's atacaran a Pony, nada ha ido bien desde entonces. ¿Qué podemos hacer? ¿Cómo se lo digo a Darry? .Traducción.


**El Verano no es siempre Juegos y diversión.**

*By Bell-Star*

¡Ey! ^^ ¡Me presento! Me llamo Bell y adoro Outsiders. (O Rebeldes…) Y por eso he decidido hacer una traducción Inglés-Español de un Fic que me gusta mucho. ^^

El título Original de esta Historia se llama: _Summer isn't always fun and games._

Es de una Maravillosa Autora llamada: ranbowsh3rb3rt

_Se lo dedico en especial a ella, por dejarme traducirlo y por ser una persona encantadora._

¡Muchas gracias!

Y ahora…

¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Poker, Apagón y Soc's**

Nunca he odiado el Verano… El Verano, es cuando Darry deja de gritarme que haga los deberes, y puedo ir a jugar al fútbol con la pandilla, o ver una película, o hacer lo que yo quiera… Este Verano fue diferente. Era muy caluroso, más caluroso de lo normal y por eso, a nadie le apetecía hacer absolutamente nada. Darry tuvo que trabajar más horas, ya que el sol salía muy temprano. Y las horas que trabajaba Soda habían cambiado, así que él no llegaba a casa hasta que el sol se ponía. Johnny no quería ir mucho más allá del Solar, e incluso cuando íbamos, solo podíamos jugar al fútbol unos pocos minutos antes de que toda la banda fuera a colapsar por el sofocante calor que nos rodeaba. Así que en vez de hacer las cosas que normalmente solemos hacer, nos sentábamos cerca de mi casa tratando de mantenernos frescos la mayor parte del tiempo. Two-bit solía poner Mickey Mouse, y todo el día podíamos estar sentados alrededor tratando de no movernos.

¡Hacia tanto calor afuera que hace unos días se fue la luz! Nadie era capaz de arreglarlo de todos modos, así que en vez de ver a Mickey, teníamos que encontrar otras formas de entretenernos. Dally trajo algunas cartas y hemos estado realmente concentrados jugando al Poker, aunque ninguno de nosotros tenemos mucho dinero, por eso, apostábamos con cigarrillos. Yo ya le debía a Johnny un paquete y medio, pero esta bien, no pasaba nada, Two-bit era un mentiroso horrible y me debía cerca de tres paquetes… Pero sin duda, el que iba en cabeza era Dally, todos le debíamos algo.

-¡Ey! Me retiro. No he conseguido una buena mano desde hace casi una hora…-_Dijo Two-bit encendiendo un cigarrillo y soplando un anillo de humo perfecto. Eso fue todo, el juego había terminado. Yo había pasado hace un tiempo, y la mano de Johnny era una mierda, me di cuenta. Cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza hacia atrás, tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que estaba teniendo._-

-¡Odio este calor!-_Gritó alguien, irrumpiendo en la casa y pasando a través de nuestra puerta metálica. Era Steve, pero no estaba muy seguro de que hacia aquí. Él había tenido un cambio en las horas de trabajo, al igual que Soda, ahora estaba trabajando a tiempo completo con él, en la Gasolinera DX._-

-Steve, ¿Por qué no estás en el trabajo? Todavía no es hora de salir.-_Le pregunté, pero no creo que se diera cuenta, porque él seguía quejándose del calor._-

-¡El tiempo está loco! ¡¿Cómo esperan ellos que yo esté trabajando con coches todo el día, con 40 grados a la sombra? Les dije que no podía trabajar más en estas condiciones por hoy, y me fui. ¡Os juro que estaba apunto de desmayarme!

-¿¡Pero, y que pasa con Soda! Ahora él estará caminando solo en medio de la noche, su turno no termina hasta que el sol se pone.-_Preguntó Johnny. Creo que todos sabíamos porque él era el único que preguntaba eso, desde aquella vez que le asaltaron ha estado muy inquieto con ese tema… Él sabía que no era seguro para Soda, andar todo el camino de vuelta solo, especialmente si no da la luz del día._-

-Cálmate, JohnnyCake.-_Dijo Steve, dejándose caer en el sofá junto a él._-Le dije a Soda que le recogería más tarde.-_En menos de un minuto, Dally salió del cuarto de baño silbando una canción._-

-Bueno, ¿Os hace otro partidita al Poker?-_Tras un rato de persuasión por parte de Dallas, Johnny, Two-bit y Steve se unieron al juego. Sin embargo, yo no pensaba jugar. Había estado jugando a ese juego durante 3 días seguidos y tampoco es que hubiera sido muy afortunado… Empuje a Two-bit del sofá, para que se apartara un poco. Quería tomar una siesta._-

XXxxxXX

No pude tomar esa siesta, pero el día pasó un poco más deprisa. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, Steve ya se había marchado y el cielo se había tornado de un color anaranjado. Al final, me cansé de estar en casa y me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¡Ey! ¡Quieto ahí Pony! ¿A dónde crees que vas?

-Dally, llevo todo el día aquí metido mirando las mismas 4 paredes. Voy a ir al solar a ver la puesta de sol.-_Todos sus rostros mostraron una gran preocupación. Todos sabían que estaba actuando como un idiota. ¡Qué diablos! Sabía que estaba siendo un idiota al pensar en salir por ahí yo solo a estas horas del día. Pero me estaba volviendo loco de estar aquí encerrado, simplemente necesitaba pasar algún tiempo fuera. Two-bit se levantó y se dirigió hacia mí._-

-De acuerdo chaval, pero no estés mucho rato, si Darry te descubre nos arrancará el pellejo a todos. Toma mi faca, por si acaso.-_Dijo entregándome su navaja. Yo no tenía una, incluso Soda no la tenía hasta hace un mes_._ Darry no nos deja tenerlas, él tiene sus razones, que parecían bastante razonables cuando nos las explicó a nosotros. Yo siempre estaba con alguien, y ese alguien siempre tenía una, esa era la forma más sencilla de explicar que no necesitábamos una navaja._-

-Gracias Two-bit.-_Dije y me fui caminando hacia la puerta._-

_El solar no estaba muy lejos, ya casi había llegado cuando me percaté de que un Mustang azul me estaba siguiendo. No iba a volver a casa, sólo había estado fuera durante apenas 2 minutos. Caminé un poco más rápido con la esperanza de que me dejaran en paz, pero no lo hicieron._

-¡Ey, Greaser!-_Gritó uno de ellos. Mantuve la cabeza gacha y seguí caminando._-¡He dicho… Ey Greaser!-_Repitió. Parecía muy enfadado, cosa que me asustaba… Levanté la vista ligeramente hacia ellos, pero no dije nada. Algunos empezaron a reírse y a hacer comentarios sobre mi aspecto. Viendo que no paraban de reírse de mí, dije…_-

-Tíos, dejadme en paz.-_No sonaba tan duro como yo quería que sonara, y ellos lo sentían. Detuvieron el coche y comenzaron a salir. Las palmas de mis manos sudaban por el miedo, y tenía un nudo en la garganta. No sabía que hacer. Así que empecé a correr tan rápido como pude hacia el Solar. Ya había llegado hasta allí, pero torpemente tropecé después. Empecé a levantarme, pero uno de los Soc's ya había llegado hasta mí, me tenían atrapado. Me golpeó tan fuerte como pudo en la cara, me caí al suelo de nuevo y él se sentó sobre mí._-

-No trates de huir de nosotros Greaser.-_Dijo, mientras los otros le siguieron y se prepararon para abalanzarse sobre mí._-Somos más grandes y más fuertes que tú, somos más que tú.-_Uno de ellos se acercó y me golpeó en el costado. Fue una de las cosas más dolorosas que he sentido nunca. Todo el aire se escapó de mis pulmones y solté un grito, pero fue como sentir una bofetada en toda la cara._-

-¡Quieto, Greaser!-_Gritó el que estaba encima de mí. Miró a sus "amiguitos" por un momento…_-Quizá sea la hora de enseñar a este Hood una lección…-_Él aligeró su peso un poco, y yo fui capaz de arrastrarme de alguna forma debajo de él. Me puse de rodillas y empecé a gatear, pero uno de los Soc's me golpeó de nuevo y quedé bocabajo, tirado en el suelo. Me golpeé la barbilla en el cemento al caer, y estaba bastante seguro de que ahora estaba sangrando. Una mano me tomó y me dio la vuelta, quedando bocarriba. Traté de coger la faca que Two-bit me había prestado del bolsillo. Después de varios intentos, que fueron muy difíciles porque no paraban de patearme por todas partes, uno de ellos la vio._-

-¡Mirad, tiene una faca!-_Uno de ellos se agachó, la tomó de mi mano y se sentó sobre mí otra vez._-Bueno, dos pueden jugar a este juego…-_Rasgó mi camisa, rompiéndola, y presionó la punta de la hoja de la navaja contra mi cuello. Traté de gritar, pero ningún sonido salía por mi boca. Cerré los ojos, listo para ser asesinado allí mismo. Fue solo un segundo, que me pareció una eternidad. Sentí la hoja de la navaja, clavarse entre mi piel, enterrarse en mi cuello. Pero también sentí que el Soc que me aprisionaba sentado sobre mí, caía a mi lado. Oí algunos gritos y abrí los ojos, y vi a los Soc's huyendo hacia el Mustang. Estaba salvado._-

-¡Pony! ¡¿Pony, puedes oírme?-_¡Era Soda! Abrí los ojos, él estaba inclinado, sentado cerca de mí. Como si estuviera a punto de llorar._-

-¿Soda?-_Dije, finalmente capaz de conseguir que un sonido saliese de mi boca. Se pasó la mano por el pelo, hacia atrás._-

-Si pequeño, soy yo…-_Dijo suavemente, con mucha calma. Tratando de que su rostro no pareciese muy preocupado como en realidad estaba. Pero, lo veía en sus ojos. Lágrimas brotaron de los míos. Sabía que iba a ponerme a llorar, pero no estaba seguro si hacerlo estaría bien o no. No estaba seguro de lo malherido que estaba mi cuerpo. De cuan malherido estaba. Si… Si solo tenía un par de arañazos me sentiría muy mal, porque estaría llorando por algo que ni se acercaba a lo herido que se encontraba Johnny el día que le asaltaron._-

-Si pequeño, está bien llorar…-_Y entonces, los dos juntos, comenzamos a llorar. Lloramos por lo que podría haber sido horas, pero sé que no duró tanto porque Steve se acercó a nosotros._-

-Deberíamos llevar al chico a casa y curarle antes de que Darry llegué a casa.-_Dijo, aparentemente, tratando de no acercarse demasiado, ni de molestarnos. Soda soltó su agarre de mí, y se restregó la nariz en el brazo._-

-Tienes razón.-_Dijo él, su voz sonaba muy temblorosa. Se puso de pie y me ayudó a entrar en el coche de Steve, el cuál estaba sorprendentemente limpio. El viaje de vuelta fue tranquilo, lo pasé tratando de mantener la respiración lo más constante posible, pero no funcionó demasiado bien._-

_Soda me ayudó a salir del coche y a entrar en casa. No es que no fuera capaz de andar, pero Soda quería asegurarse, y probablemente, hacer que todo fuese más fácil para mí. Steve estaba delante de nosotros y mantuvo la puerta abierta para que pudiéramos entrar. Cuando Soda y yo pasamos por el umbral de la casa, la habitación entera se quedó en silencio, y todo el mundo se levantó de golpe. Podía oír a Dally maldecir por lo bajo. Two-bit corrió hacia nosotros y nos preguntó que había ocurrido, pero Steve le echó una mirada diciéndole que se callará. _

_Soda me sentó en la mesa de la cocina, Steve estaba detrás de él con el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Tenía algunos cortes y rasguños en la cara y en los brazos por el roce del cemento, pero no eran demasiado graves. El que era realmente terrible fue el corte en el pecho. Empezaba en el costado, entre el cuello y el omoplato y seguía diagonalmente, hacia abajo, hacia el centro del pecho. Soda limpió el corte y Steve me sujetaba de pie firmemente, manteniendo mis brazos lo más abiertos posibles que podía, por mi condición. Finalmente, Soda tomó una venda y me envolvió el cuerpo en todas direcciones. Quedando completamente vendado, parecía que estaba vestido entre tanta venda. Luego él me cogió, me abrazó y me ayudó a bajar de la mesa para acompañarme hacia el pasillo. _

_-_Acuéstate enano, descansa un poco y cálmate_…_ Voy a empezar a hacer la cena. Estaré en la cocina y los demás están en el salón. Si necesitas algo… Cualquier cosa, solo grita._-Soda estaba a punto de irse de la habitación, pero se lo impedí.-_

-¿Soda?

-¿Qué pasa…?

-Puedes decirle a Two-bit que siento haber perdido su navaja. Bueno, los Soc's me la quitaron…

-Claro, se lo diré. Todo lo que quieras…

* * *

_Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar la cena. Pero no teníamos nada más que pan duro y fruta enlatada que probablemente haya expirado hace un año… No teníamos luz, los plomos habían saltado. Yo estaba sudando y mi mente estaba cavilando un montón de cosas. Ponyboy acababa de ser asaltado, parecía muy asustado yno había nada que yo pudiera hacer para ayudarle. Miré por la ventana, estaba empezando a oscurecer, y Darry llegaría pronto a casa. ¡Oh Dios! Darry… Él va a ver a Pony y se va a poner furioso… Va a explotar… Voy a ser el único que se lleve todas las culpas… "_Soda, se supone que debes cuidar de él._" Empecé a caminar de un lado a otro por toda la cocina, con las manos en la cabeza. ¿Qué crees que he estado haciendo Darry? Tenía que ir a trabajar también, ¡Tengo que pasar todo el día siendo el chico de la gasolinera a 40 grados de temperatura! Y para colmo, por si fuera poco, ¡Tenía que pelear contra dos Soc's que podrían haber matado a mi hermano! Pensé en cuando Johnny fue herido, se veía tan asustado, y su rostro estaba el doble de hinchado. Y entonces me di cuenta. Johnny. Johnny ha estado muy nervioso, muy inseguro desde aquella vez que fue asaltado hace apenas unos meses. Él ha visto hoy a Ponny y ni siquiera ha podido hacer cualquier pregunta. Ya no puedo aguantarlo más. Me senté en el suelo de la cocina, contra la pared que esconde la cocina de la sala de estar, me senté ahí y comencé a temblar._

_No sé cuanto tiempo había estado allí, pero ahí estaba. Dally se sentó a mi lado, en el suelo y todo.-_¿Un pitillo?_-Preguntó él acercándome el paquete. Acepté con gusto y lo encendí, dejando al humo recorrer mi cuerpo. Me calmé un poco, mis manos aún temblaban, pero me sentía mejor.-_¿Soda?_-Dijo después de unos minutos dejando que me calmara._

-¿Si Dal?-_Le miré, parecía preocupado, pero de alguna manera también parecía estar genial. No sé como lo hacía, verse genial cuando uno no se siente genial. Estaba segurísimo de que yo aparentaba estar de todo, menos Genial._-

-¿Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer… Ya sabes, para ayudar…?-_Tuve que pensarlo por un momento. Yo no sé como alguien podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando en este momento. Después de mucho pensarlo, fui capaz de responderle._-

-¿Podrías hacer la compra?-_Él parecía un poco desconcertado._-Quiero hacer queso a la parrilla, era el plato favorito de Pony cuando era un niño.-_Dally sonrió ligeramente._-

-Él sigue siendo un niño.-_Dijo fríamente, se levantó y salió de la habitación. Pude oír el portazo que le pegó a la puerta después de salir. Me puse de pie también, y me terminé el cigarrillo. El paquete que me había dado todavía estaba en mi regazo. Lo cogí y lo puse en el bolsillo de la camiseta del DX._-

_En el salón, Steve le estaba contando a Two-bit todo acerca de lo que había pasado, o al menos lo que él había visto que pasaba. Antes de que pudiera llegar a la sala de estar, Two-bit gritó…-_¡Ey, está oscureciendo! ¡A penas puedo verme a mí mismo!-_Él comenzó a mover sus manos de una manera torpe delante de su cara. Lo cual nos hizo reír un poco a Johnny y a mí._

-¡Aquí!-_Dije, lanzándole una vela grande que mis padres habían recibido como regalo de Navidad hace unos años. Ellos nunca lo usaron, decían que nunca necesitaban usarla, lo cual era cierto. Ellos realmente nunca necesitaron usarla, pero, ¿Alguien de verdad necesita aquello que le regalan en Navidad? Me senté junto a Steve y saqué otro cigarrillo._-

-No te preocupes Soda, todo estará bien…-_Steve dijo. Asentí con la cabeza, pero no le creía… La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado, Estaba preocupado por Pony, por Darry, por mí, incluso por Dallas, aunque sabía que él estaría bien._-

XXxxxXX

_Dally llegó a casa más rápido, antes que Darry llegará, lo cual era extraño porque afuera estaba muy oscuro. No me importaba, sin embargo, cuanto más tardase en decirle a Darry lo que había ocurrido, mejor. Cogí una sartén con aceite caliente, lista para hacer el queso a la parrilla._

-¿Ey, Dal?-_Aun estaba en la cocina, vaciando una bolsa de hielo en el fregadero, y colocando ahí las latas de cerveza. Se dio la vuelta, y me di cuanta de que me estaba escuchando._-¿Podrías ir a preguntar a los demás si se quedan para cenar?

-Claro Soda.-_Abrió una lata de cerveza y entró en la sala de estar. No pasaron más de unos minutos antes de que él regresara…_-Todos nos quedamos para cenar, Johnny y Steve quieren saber si les prestas el sofá para esta noche.

-Ellos ya saben como va esto, si necesitan un lugar para dormir, se lo daremos.

-Voy a preguntarle al enano si quiere algo.-_Dijo Dally dirigiéndose al lavabo, haciendo una bolsa de hielo, con un poco del hielo para mantener frías las cervezas, y con una bolsa de plástico del supermercado._-

-Dile que debería ir saliendo, la cena estará lista en cualquier momento.

-¡Vale Soda!-_Y se marchó hacia nuestro dormitorio._-

_Hacer la cena me llevó menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, Johnny entró en la cocina y me ayudó a calentar un poco de sopa de tomate en lata. Me di cuenta de que estaba preocupado por Pony, ellos eran amigos, pero él nunca preguntaba nada…_

-Dios Soda… ¿Haces la cena más fácil de hacer en el mundo y la terminas quemando…?-_No esperaba que fuese otro el que se quejaba, otro que no fuese Pony. Estaba de pie en la puerta de la entrada de la cocina con Dally, __la mitad de__su rostro__estaba absorto en la__bolsa de hielo__. __Johnny__se estremeció__un poco__cuando vio a__Pony__, __pero creo que__ yo __fui__el único que__lo vio._ _Traté de alejar ese sentimiento de miedo, de estar asustado, traté de alejarlo de él. Me acerqué a él y le revolví el pelo._-

-¡Dame un respiro! ¡Es queso a la parrilla con extra de queso! ¡Es normal que se queme un poco…! Me gustaría verte a ti hacerlo mejor.-_Pero antes de que Pony pudiese contestar, alguien entró por la puerta. Era Darry._-

-Soda.-_Dijo Pony rápidamente._-¿Puedes decírselo tú a Darry…? No quiero hacerlo, de verdad que no quiero… ¿Johnny y yo podemos poner la mesa o algo así…?-_Realmente, yo tampoco quería hacerlo, pero sabía que sería mejor si lo hacía yo. Suspiré…_-

-Claro Pon… Dally, eso significa que tienes que terminar tú el queso a la parrilla. Solo queda una más por hacer, esa será la tuya…-_Dally no podría cocinar ni para salvar su vida. Ha terminado por quemar casi todo lo que trata de hacer por los demás. Recuerdo una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Pony y yo estábamos enfermos, así que Dally se acercó a vernos y decidió que nos iba a hacer unos huevos para comer. Pero terminó quemándolos tan mal que tuvimos que tirar la sartén. No le he dejado cocinar aquí desde entonces…_-

_Darry estaba sentado en una silla en la sala de estar. Se veía muy cansado, una fina capa de sudor recorría toda su cara. Estaba leyendo el periódico, siempre lo lee por la mañana puesto que se levanta demasiado temprano. De hecho, un día salió de casa antes de que el periódico llegara._

-Hola Dar…-_Dije. Me salió más como una pregunta que como una afirmación. Levantó la vista del periódico, Él obviamente, no estaba prestando mucha atención al asunto…_-

-¿Si Soda?-_Esto era así. Tenía que ser brusco con él. En el fondo estaba muy asustado, pero supongo que no lo demostraba en el exterior. Nosotros los Greasers podemos hacer eso, tenemos que ser capaces de hacerlo._-

-Uuummm… Bueno… Hay algo que necesito decirte…-_La expresión en la cara de Darry cambió al instante. Sabía que algo andaba mal. Sus ojos se entrecerraron un poco._-

-¿Qué es, chaval?-_Tragué un gran nudo que tenía en la garganta. Pony cree que es el único que tiene miedo de Darry, bien, estaba equivocado._-

-Bueno, Steve me estaba trayendo a casa desde el DX hoy, y pasamos por el solar…-_Hice una pausa y miré a mi alrededor… Johnny, Steve y Two-bit habían dejado de jugar al Poker, y todos estaban mirándome. Volví a tragar._-Miramos por los alrededores y vi un Mustang azul y algunos Soc's. Uno de ellos estaba sentado en algo, y los otros dos se estaban riendo y pateando aquello que fuera eso. Bueno…-_No sabía como decirlo sin ponerme a llorar, así que lo solté de golpe._-Ponyboy ha sido asaltado.-_Darry se puso de pie inmediatamente._-

-¿Él está bien? ¿Le han apuñalado con una navaja? ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién ha sido…?-_Él soltó tantas preguntas, que fui incapaz de entenderlas todas. Gracias a Dios que todos los demás estaban allí con nosotros. Two-bit se levantó de un salto y se acercó a Darry, que parecía que estaba a punto de explotar…_-

-Dar, cálmate. Nosotros le ayudamos, él está bien. Se está preparando para la cena. Él está bien, no te preocupes…-_Habló Two-bit, Darry respiró muy hondo y se tranquilizó un poco, aunque tenía los puños cerrados._-

-Vamos, hermano. La cena está lista.-_Le dije, todo el mundo se levantó y nos dirigimos al comedor, a por un poco de queso a la parrilla y sopa de tomate._-

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Espacio Beru*****: Muchas gracias de nuevo a la Autora de este Fic, **_**ranbowsh3rb3rt**__**, por dejarme traducir su gran trabajo. ^^**_

_**¡Cuidaos mucho todos! :3**_

**^.^ Xau! Xau! Beru* ^.^**


End file.
